The present invention relates to water flow control apparatus and more particularly pertains to an adjustable water flow control apparatus for showers.
There are various types of water flow control apparatus for showers available in the marketplace. A typical example is a water flow restrictor in form of a valve disc positioned in the water pipe, wherein an orifice with a reduced diameter is provided in the valve disc so as to restrict water flow from the inlet of the water pipe to the outlet of the water pipe. However, such water flow restrictor does not allow users to adjust the water flow, rendering it undesirable for users.